wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennis (sport)
Tennis is one of the 5 games featured on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. Elisa : Main article: Elisa Elisa is the champion of tennis and has a level of 2000. Her teammate is Sarah, with a Skill level of 1900. Both have special features to move extremely fast and almost always has perfect swings. Characters in order by skill level The Miis that are able to appear on your team but are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren, and Abby. Non Pro Opponents include: Matt, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Fumiko, Jake, Julie, Emma, Rin, Nick, Yoshi, Haru, Marco, Naomi, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Misaki, Steve, Kentaro, Silke, Jessie, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Sakura, and Ashley (sometimes Pro). Pro Level opponents include: Anna, Ai, Mike, Yoko, Keiko, Andy, Steph, Helen, Michael, Kathrin, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Tyrone, Eva, Maria, Tatusaki, Sarah, and Elisa. Skill Level Hiroshi: 0-2 Shouta: 4-8 Chris: 12-22 Ren: 23-32 Abby: 35-42 Matt: 49-55 Miyu: 63-78 Oscar: 82-85 Shinnosuke: 98-110 Lucia: 120-130 Martin: 140-160 Alex: 160-170 Fumiko: 180-190 Jake: 210-220 Julie: 230-240 Emma: 260-270 Rin: 280-290 Nick: 300-310 Yoshi: 340-350 Haru: 370-380 Marco: 390-410 Naomi: 430-440 Emily: 460-470 Akira: 490-500 Luca: 520-540 Ryan: 550-560 James: 590-600 Misaki: 620-630 Steve: 650-670 Kentaro: 690-700 Silke: 720-730 Jessie: 760-770 Jackie: 790-810 Pierre: 830-850 David: 860-880 Rachel: 900-920 Sakura: 930-960 Ashley: 990 (non pro}-1000 {PRO} Anna: 1000 {PRO} Ai: 1100 {PRO} Mike: 1100 {PRO} Yoko: 1100/1200 {PRO} Keiko: 1200 {PRO} Andy: 1200/1300 {PRO} Steph: 1300 {PRO} Helen: 1300 {PRO} Michael: 1300/1400 {PRO} Kathrin: 1400 {PRO} Victor: 1400/1500 {PRO} Takumi: 1500 {PRO} Hayley: 1500/1600 {PRO} Daisuke: 1600 {PRO} Theo: 1600/1700 {PRO} Saburo: 1700 {PRO} Tyrone: 1700/1800 {PRO} Eva: 1800 {PRO} Maria: 1800 {PRO} Tatsuaki: 1900 {PRO} Sarah: 1900/2000 {PRO} Elisa: 2000 {PRO} Left or Right Racket Left handed: Shouta, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Emma, Rin, Nick, Haru, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Kentaro, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Anna, Ai, Yoko, Andy, Michael, Kathrin, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Eva, Maria, Sarah Right handed: Hiroshi, Chris, Ren, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucia, Martin, Alex, Jake, Julie, Yoshi, Marco, Naomi, Misaki, Steve, Silke, Jessie, Sakura, Ashley, Mike, Keiko, Steph, Helen, Victor, Takumi, Hayley, Tyrone, Tatsuaki, Elisa Notes *Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. *The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. *You can change the court into the traning court variant by pressing the 2 button after the warning screen. *To watch a computer generated game, You have to set all of your players to CPU. Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 6 points and a match point to win. The first CPUs faced are Olga and Pit at Grade 1, while the champions are Alice and Barbara faced at Level Star 5. Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Wii Sports